The present invention relates to floor treating and cleaning machines, and more particularly to the type which includes a vacuum or suction and a rotating brush. One common vacuum cleaner which is found in many homes includes a hollow handle to which a floor cleaning attachment is coupled at a lower end and to which a flexible hose is connected at the upper end with the other end of the flexible hose connected to a vacuum source and a dirt collecting compartment. These are frequently referred to as tank-type cleaners. Most cleaners of this general description are suitable for picking up only dry dirt. Other types have been developed for picking up wet solutions carrying entrained dirt. Another type of floor cleaning or treating machine includes a supply of liquid cleaning solution and frequently a rotating brush for scrubbing the floor or floor covering with the cleaning solution. A typical machine of this type is disclosed in the Meyerhoefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,885 which is assigned to the Regina Corporation which in turn is a unit of the corporation to which the present invention is assigned. A variety of machines have been developed which combine the wet cleaning action and the vacuum pickup. A representative assortment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,181, 3,624,668, 3,711,891, and 4,014,067.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,181 to Donlan et al. discloses a structure wherein the cleaning solution and entrained dirt vacuumed from the floor is deposited in a recovery tank which comprises an integral part of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,668 to Krause discloses a structure wherein the tank for collecting the cleaning solution and entrained dirt is remote from the cleaning and vacuuming head and is coupled thereto by means of a flexible hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,891 to Conway discloses another version of a head including means for dispensing the liquid cleaning solution and for picking up the cleaning solution and entrained dirt and transporting it via a flexible hose to a remote collection tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,067 to Bates discloses a structure which provides a cleaning solution, scrubbing action, rinse solution and vacuum action. This machine is designed for a one pass operation. That is, it is moved in one direction only while in operation. The ordinary household user of carpet cleaning equipment is used to a reciprocating or forward and backward motion of the equipment.
Most systems which teach a remote collection tank disclose a flexible hose which is coupled from the cleaning head to the collection tank and which may lay on the floor between the cleaning head the the collection tank. Because the cleaning head is normally moved in a reciprocal pattern and back and forth over a given area, it has been found that frequently the vacuum hose is in the way. Not only is the vacuum hose in the way of the cleaning head, but frequently the operator steps on the hose and/or is tripped by it.